elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (Skyrim)
|sublocations = |quests = See the Dark Brotherhood |enemies = |WordWall = Marked for Death |LocationID = DarkBrotherhoodSanctuary DarkBrotherhoodSanctuaryExterior}} The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, is a small, underground settlement located in . The last remnants of the Dark Brotherhood are based here. The sanctuary can be found near the road heading west from Falkreath and just southeast of the Roadside Ruins (i.e. on the southeast side of the actual road). Entry Outside is a pitch-black pool of water and a mysterious door displaying a carving of a skull, with a bloody handprint signifying The Dark Brotherhood emblazoned on it. In order to gain entry, the Dragonborn must join the Dark Brotherhood, which can only be done after he or she has been contacted directly. Upon the first visit, after being sent there by Astrid (which requires the completion of the quest Innocence Lost) the door will ask the question: "What is the music of life?" Entrance is granted only when the Dragonborn replies, "Silence, my brother," Answering incorrectly results in the door replying, "You are not worthy." The correct response is not available until the Dragonborn learns it during either the "Destroy the Dark Brotherhood," or "With Friends Like These..." quests. Architectural design Most of the actual sanctuary is an Ancient Nordic Ruin, but also consists part of a cave network with multiple rooms. As most of the sanctuary is an Ancient Nordic Ruin, between two staircases is a Word Wall where a word of the Dragon Shout Marked for Death can be learned. Pets Inside the sanctuary, a docile pet Frostbite Spider named Lis can be found. Lis is the pet of Gabriella, she is friendly to all members. In her lair is the skeleton of Gaston Bellefort, who, according to his journal, was spying on the Dark Brotherhood and thought himself unnoticed. Attacking Lis will provoke the rest of the Brotherhood. Dawnstar Sanctuary There is also a Dark Brotherhood sanctuary located near Dawnstar. It is abandoned, but the Dragonborn can gain access to it in a later quest. When attempting to gain access to that Sanctuary, the door will ask, "What is life's greatest illusion?." The correct answer is "Innocence, my brother." Crafting *Alchemy Lab *Arcane Enchanter *Anvil *Grindstone *Workbench *Wood Chopping Block Notable items *Shrouded Armor - Astrid gives this to the Dragonborn upon the completion of the quest With Friends Like These... *Shrouded Robes, Shrouded Shoes, Shrouded Hand Wraps, Shrouded Cowl Maskless, and Shrouded Hood - on top of a cupboard in the very first room. *Unusual Gem - from the Thieves Guild quest No Stone Unturned - on a dresser in the bedroom to the west of the first room. *Word Wall (Marked for Death) - In the main chamber where, upon first arrival, the other members of the Brotherhood are gathered, talking about their contracts. On the northwest side of the stone steps next to a waterfall. *''Sacred Witness'' (Sneak) - on a table on a bedroom along the northeast wall of the cavern near the room with the stained glass window. *''Sithis'' (Alteration) - on a bookshelf in the first room. *''An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim'' - in a room up the stairs to the southwest of the dining hall/kitchen, near the Arcane Enchanter. *''The Apprentice's Assistant'' - inside Babette's room. *Various soul gems scattered throughout the dungeon. Trivia *In Dawnstar, asking Thoring for rumors will result in him telling the Dragonborn about a black door near Dawnstar. This is a reference to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. *If the door to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary is approached before completing the quest With Friends Like These... and joining the Dark Brotherhood, no map location marker will be seen. Bugs * All items stored in containers in the sanctuary will be lost after the quest To Kill an Empire, if unmoved. *The word that's on the Word Wall can potentially become unavailable after completing the main story quest. *For unknown reasons, the game may freeze if entered after Death Incarnate is completed. * Sometimes the Dragonborn may normally enter the Sanctuary but suffer extreme lag when inside. **Pausing for a few seconds will sometimes solve the lag. *If the Dragonborn is using Dead Thrall when entering the sanctuary, the thralls will be lost but remain on the active effects list. *The books in the bookshelf may permanently disappear after activating it. **This can be fixed by loading a previous save. de:Die Zuflucht in Falkenring es:Santuario de la Hermandad Oscura (Skyrim) pl:Sanktuarium Mrocznego Bractwa (Skyrim) ru:Убежище Тёмного Братства (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Guild Headquarters Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: No Stone Unturned Locations Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Settlements